


Winter

by Unpublished Draenog Glas Works (Hedgehog_Oatmeal)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A holiday fic I never bothered posting, Drabble, Gift Fic, Other, Thanksgiving, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Oatmeal/pseuds/Unpublished%20Draenog%20Glas%20Works
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic I did for someone on Tumblr but never posted it anywhere except for his inbox. 100-word drabble based on coming home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

The snow seeped onto his gloves, the wind blowing acrid near his eyes, tears developing. The winter was bitter, the fingers frozen together as if he was stitched, yet he could see the glowing arctic lights, the rubies and emeralds shining hazily in the distance. Yes, people loved him. Wanted him. People wanted him to come for Thanksgiving. His stomach roared underneath the growling snow. He had to run. As quick as he could against the damning wind.  
Icicles were born from his wake against the tundra. He ran, smiling widely, smelling the roasting turkey and seeing the warm smiles…


End file.
